


Secrets

by atrimea



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: "Laurent stood unmoving, the frame of a fairytale Prince, gazing out with poetry and tragedy in his eyes, chipped from years of rain, gaping holes where there were once priceless gemstones"Where Laurent tells Damen his secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't imagine 14 year old Laurent crying all alone in the bathroom for hours everyday because he can't figure out what to do and nothing makes sense at all and he misses his brother and friends and he feels awful.
> 
> Okay lmao shit someone protect this boy

A silhouette stood against the marble balcony, staring warily at what lay ahead. Damen, having awoken to an empty bed, walked, joining Laurent softly into the moonlight.

Laurent stood unmoving, the frame of a fairytale Prince, gazing out with poetry and tragedy in his eyes, chipped from years of rain, gaping holes where there were once priceless gemstones.

 

"In some ways, he was the first secret I ever kept" 

The air was still. Damen did not breathe.

"I really did love him, in the start, I..he seemed to be truthful.." 

Laurent's hand reached out, as if to caress a raindrop, his trailing laces fell to the breeze, in surrender, or perhaps, in art. 

"Sometimes, even after I started to play his games, he'd trick me for a second, and I'd doubt myself, sometimes, I thought he was disappointed in me, sometimes I thought he'd never kill me"

Damen took a careful step, holding his emotions at bay, he did not know what to do.

"I cried for him, begged, broke, and I hated myself, in hopes that it would please him... There was this one day, I was 15, and he had two of my servants killed for a game we played, and then my teacher, anyone I ever started to trust, or talk to, I stopped crying after the sixth death" 

"We played this game, right from the start, he called it 'the game of secrets' that was the only game I ever won"

His laugh shattered like glass, devoid of humor.

Finally, Damen touched Laurent's cheek. Laurent moved his face, eyes wild and searching, startling Damen. 

"But even If I won, I'd still lose, even if he died, he still won, he made me exactly like himself" 

Damen blinked, pulling Laurent into a soft embrace, he couldn't quite tell if it was rain or tears in his body, or whose tears they were, but he held on, to the farewell of the past, and to Laurent. 

"You're not anything like him, he lost, he really lost this time, he's dead, and you, you have it all" 

"I wish I could kill him a thousand times over, and relieve that moment forever, the slice through his neck, the blood on my sword- bright and all his secrets, his games, his everything- all at my disposal"

Laurent pulled Damen into a kiss, hungry with power and- joy.  
A pause followed, where Laurent's storming eyes turned to hopeful wishes, and then to something like a happy ending.

Little by little, Damen replaced all the jewels of his fairytale price.


End file.
